


Hold me down

by Gemzy



Category: H2O Delirious - Fandom, H2OVanoss - Fandom, VanossGaming (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Bondage, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tied-up Evan, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemzy/pseuds/Gemzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan stifled a moan as a completely naked Jonathan runs his fingertips up and down Evan’s sides murmuring, "You're so gorgeous like this, tied up. Unable to move and completely at my mercy“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold me down

**Author's Note:**

> This was an anonymous tumblr prompt asking for no: 19 ( “Do whatever you want with me“)  
> Follow me http://lostindaydreams-gemz.tumblr.com, send me prompts

_ Hold me down _

_This place is a hole, but I don't want to go  
I wish we could stay here forever alone._

Evan stifled a moan as a completely naked Jonathan runs his fingertips up and down Evan’s sides murmuring, "You're so gorgeous like this, _tied up._ Unable to move and completely at my mercy“

It was a dark kink that Evan had always wanted to indulge in but his previous girlfriends cringed away at the idea of tying him up. Saying that there was too much planning involved, with ropes, chains and belts, too much of a side of themselves that they didn’t want to explore. Jonathan however, he was different, he shuddered at the thought of having Evan being _completely at his mercy_ ; relishing in the _heady drug of control_. The power to make this beautiful; strong man that he loves into a _beautiful mess._

Jonathan hovers above the naked man that’s tied to their comfortable bed, his blue eyes trailing over his tanned skin, checking that the silk scarves that he bought specifically for this occasion are still tied firmly around his limbs, carefully making sure that there is enough room to move without loosening the knots. He tails his warm fingers down over his chest, brushing his fingers over Evan’s nipples and Evan bucks slightly off the bed, gasping at the pleasure that races up his spine. Jonathan looks down into his eyes; his eyesare dilated, the black pupil drowning out the beautiful chocolate brown orbs and he’s staring hungrily up at Jonathan. Soft pants escaping his lips and he lifts his hips as far as he can off the bed, testing the bonds and impressing Jonathan with his strength.

He continues with his soft gentle —teasing touches, caressing his fingers down to Evan’s ribs counting them as he passes, smiling as Evan arches whimpering into the touch.

 

“Are you sure about this?” he asks again, desperately needing to hear Evan’s spoken words of consent. He knows Evan wants this; he’s been very thorough in how much he wants this. But if at any point Evan decided that it was too much simulation, too much emotion then he wanted Evan to know that he would stop without a moment’s hesitation.

_“Gods yes”_ Evan moaned, his eyes closing tight with desperation. Just the feeling of Jonathan’s body pinning him down on the bed sent liquid fire racing through his veins. _“Do whatever you want with me, and I swear I'll comply. I'll obey”._  


_Fuck_ , Jonathan took a deep breath to steady himself, he felt like he was going to come before they had even started. He leaned down brushing his hands gently over Evan’s face causing him to open his eyes at the gentle caressing.

“Tell me if you want to stop okay?” Evan nodded his head eyes never leaving the blue orbs he was certain he could drown in.

 

Jonathan moves backwards, sitting on Evan’s hips, careful not to touch the hard cock beneath him, his fingers slide across the skin of his bared throat, and Jonathan presses two fingertips to his pulse, counting small seconds under his breath, his mouth moving soundlessly to the beat of Evan’s heart.

He returns to trailing his fingers across Evan, tracing the lines of his veins under his tanned skin and pressing his hands into his hard muscles, his tongue dipping into lap at the sweat on his abs.

 

He continues his teasing licks and kisses across Evan’s warm flesh until he's whimpering incoherently beneath him. Nibbling along the flesh of his inner thighs, his slightly rough cheeks rasping against the sensitive flesh, he kisses them until he hears “Stop it's _too much_ I can't take it”

He freezes instantly not moving an inch, _“Please, Jonathan. I need you”_

He sighs, relief burning through his chest. He was terrified for a moment that he had hurt the beautiful man beneath him.

Evan’s was struggling against the silk scarves that held him in place; he wanted to touch the pale skin above him, he wanted to taste it. Wanted to lick the sweat dripping down his chest, wanted to dig his teeth into the pale expanse of his throat and _mark_ him.

 

Evan threw his head back, muscles straining as he felt velvet heat wrap around his cock.

Jonathan’s tongue darts out to lap at Evan and the flavour of him explodes on his tongue he’s careful to keep the pressure teasing and tantalizing. Lapping at the pre-cum leaking out the tip, he moans low in his throat at the taste and Evan gasps his hips shaking.

_“Please”_ Evan keens and Jonathan gives one more open mouthed kiss to the hard flesh before moving to straddle his hips again.

 

He whimpered brokenly at the fucking amazing display before him, Evan’s eyes were glazed over with a multitude of raw emotions he felt his head and blood buzzing

Evan moaned longingly as Jonathans slick tongue thrust into his mouth and proceeded to map out every inch of his mouth.

_“Jonathan I can’t— I can’t pre—_

_“Shh it’s okay”_ he soothed against his lips _“I already prepped myself”_ and Evan temperature rises, his body arching as he imagines Jonathan fingering himself while he jerks off, prepping himself for Evan’s cock.

His cock is aching with the need to be touched and he sighs contently through his nose as Jonathan let his fingertips, slick with lube, trail down to grasp him firmly, he position himself and slowly impales himself on the thick cock, bracing his hands on Evan’s chest, breathlessly gasping as Evan quickly slides to the root.

 

The moment Evan is at his root inside Jonathan, the room becomes thick with sound. Evan groans loud at the tight heat, Jonathan lets out a high pitched whimper. His eyes are wide, his mouth hangs open. _"Fuck,"_ he gasps. _"Fuck, fuck, fuck, Evan. Jesus fuck.”_

"Feels good, Jonathan," Evan says, his eyes rolling back. "Fuck, you feel so good."  
Jonathan nods eyes wide and his blue eyes are locked onto Evan's face. He doesn't say anything, and Evan never thought Jonathan would be lost for words.

His heart beat kicks up a notch. "Fuck," he gasps, more of a breath than a word, and he lifts himself up and drops back down. He does it again and again, nice and slow, until they’re both pleading, gasping and stuttering each other’s names.

Evan’s all the way inside. It's so hot, so tight he can barely think. His eyes track the length of Jonathan’s body, all pale skin over lean muscle. His thighs shake and he gets his knees under him, starts to rock his hips and moan. His cock is hard, jutting out from his body, the tip leaking pre-come.  
He moves his hips slowly, but with purpose. Slow and sinuous, and he bends his head down to whisper hotly in Evan’s ear _“Gonna come on you, mark you"_ he moans, his mouth slack, his eyes rolling back in his head. Evan snarls deep in his throat, trying to thrust upwards but the bonds around his ankles preventing him from moving, he’s deep inside Jonathan, but he wants to be _fucking deeper._

He wants to wrap his arms around the smaller man above him, want to bury his face into the side of his pale neck and breathe in his musky scent. He wants to dig his teeth into the soft spot between Jonathan’s neck and shoulder, the secret spot that causes Jonathan’s knees to buckle and cry out in desperation.

  
Jonathan's hand wraps around his cock, starts to stroke. He starts slow, but quickly speeds up to match the pace of him bouncing up and down on Evan’s cock. Each hard bounce was hitting his sweet spot, causing black spots to dance in front of his eyes.   
Evan’s balls tighten up, tension shoots up his spine _. "Do it,_ " he says, arching up, straining against the bonds holding him down _"I'm gonna fucking fill you, Jonathan, god. You're so— Fuck."_

Jonathan throws his head back. Clenching down on Evan's cock, he tightens up hard as he starts to come. The first spurt streaks up Evan's chest, splatters hitting his throat and cheek.   
And Evan darts his tongue out of the corner of his mouth, catching a single drop. The taste of Jonathan fills his mind, and with another two quick, graceless jerks into Jonathan's body he starts to come. The intensity of his orgasm takes him by surprise, fusing his spine and curling his toes and wrenching a groan from his throat that seems to come from very far away.

Jonathan is still shaking from the intensity of his orgasm, his heart thudding against his ribs and his breath sill catches in his throat. With jelly like limbs he reaches over to Evan’s bound arms and legs.   
A sharp tug and a flick of his wrist is all that’s needed to unravel the knots, the silk white scarves come undone and he wraps them up before wiping down Evan.   
Evan’s watching him with his large dark eyes, stretching his arms out before wrapping them around Jonathan’s waist and as the shocks fade he feels Jonathan collapse onto his chest. Jonathan is shaking, and it takes a moment for Evan to realize he's laughing, breathless and smiling against Evan's shoulder.

_“Did I hurt you?”_ He hears him mumble, Evan shakes his head _“No”_ his fingers stroking though short brown hair, tangling his newly freed legs with Jonathan’s.   
He feels himself drip out of Jonathan and he groans low in his throat, his cock giving an interested twitch, which Jonathan feels.   
He rolls them over so Jonathan is pinned beneath his lean body, he looks down at the flushed face of his boyfriend.

_“Round two?”_   
Jonathan laughs before pulling his face down to re-map the inside of his mouth.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Then please reeeeeview it & send me more prompts


End file.
